Preposterous
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: A talk on a bed as one boy does his homework leads on to bigger things. It's preposterous to have a flying mechanical bird. It's preposterous to follow a clouded destiny that was once so clear. [AsuKira or AthrunKira]
1. Preposterous

DFF: Well we just finished this one-shot.

DIF: we're quite proud you see cause we finished this quite quickly.

Wonton: You WILL note that this is slightly AU as we changed the Torii giving scene around a bit other wise it's completely cannon.

Randa: We also own nothing. READ ON!

* * *

Two boys sat on a bed doing their homework. The older of the two was actually smaller and more feminine compared to the younger. He had messy brown hair that occasionally got in his beautiful sparkling lavender eyes. The other, younger, boy had just above shoulder length blue hair that framed his face and handsomely accented the shining emeralds that were his eyes. They were the best of friends, inseparable. Their mothers thought it cute that they never went anywhere without the other. The younger's father on the other hand thought that they were a little too close to just be friends at their age. 

The brunet flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a bit. He suddenly propped his-self on his elbows and looked directly at the waterfall of blue that was his younger friend's lowered head. "Athrun you know what would be awesome?" He asked out of the blue.

"No Kira, I don't." the blunet responded while looking to his friends work. "You're done already! That's no fair I haven't even made it to the half way point!" He exclaimed seeing the finished work. He looked toward his friend but his blue locks got in his face causing him to push the stray locks behind his ear to see the stunning blush that covered Kira's cheeks.

"It's not that amazing. I finished some in class." he turned his head to stare at the pillow next to his right elbow before looking back at Athrun with out the red on his cheeks. "What I was going to say was that an automatic robotic flying bird would be cool." Kira finished his thought.

"Kira that's totally nutty." Athrun laughed. "It's preposterous to even think of building such a thing."

Kira rolled over to his stomach so he didn't have to face his friend and hung his head over the side. He was grumbling about how it probably was possible and that people just didn't want to try. He also grumbled about how mobile suits were able to go in to automatic if the right software was installed. Athrun listened to every word he could make out of the smaller boy's grumbling. He pieced it all together and found that a mechanical bird was, in fact, not preposterous. Athrun knew exactly what he was making for Kira's next birthday.

Athrun sighed at his unfinished homework looking at it for a bit before crawling over to his brooding friend. Laying next to him with his head hanging off the edge he stared at the under-sheet of his bed.

"What's so fascinating about my bed sheets?" He said looking over to the brunet.

"Have you finished your homework? I specifically remember you complaining not five minutes ago about my being finished and you not being even half way." Kira directed the conversation back to the emerald eyed boy.

"Fun sucker." Athrun grumbled. Kira looked to his watch and groaned.

"I gotta go home now Athrun. If it makes you feel any better I'll leave my assignment here for you to copy if you promise to make it look like your own work this time." Athrun nodded to his friend.

Kira gave Athrun a peck on the cheek and ran out saying good bye to Mrs. Zala as he went out the door. For some strange reason Kira had been doing that a lot lately. Peck and run, like some kind of sport. Though Kira only did that when no one else was around which was sort of odd. Athrun shrugged it off for the moment, knowing Kira had always been rather affectionate, but made a point to ask him about it later.

Some time later Athrun found he would not be here for Kira's birthday. His father was moving them to the PLANTS. It made no sense to the blue haired boy and he hadn't yet told Kira. It was hard to find the right time as Athrun knew how attached the older was to him. Sometimes he really wondered who the older of the two of them was. Kira was quiet, shy, and very clingy. A lot of people found those traits annoying and rather irritating when put together but Athrun thought it was absolutely adorable. Athrun was loud, outgoing, and sort of protective. The only times he really ever got protective was when ever Kira got picked on and when some guy was hitting on his mom.(DFF: Had to say it.) Truthfully Kira and Athrun were complete oppisites which made them an odd pair at school. In the end, Athrun wasn't able to tell Kira that his father was moving them all he was able to do was work as hard as he could to finish the 'awesome automatic robotic bird'.

Athrun on the day he was leaving asked Kira to come with him to the park. Kira agreed whole heartedly as the Sakura trees were blooming. Athrun felt his heart clench at the happy, care-free attitude Kira showed around him and him alone and was ashamed to know that he would be the one to destroy that attitude, Kira had grown into, in just a few short minutes.

"The trees are so beautiful Athrun! I love the spring." The lavender eyed boy exclaimed. "But I think I just might love winter more as it builds up all the anticipation of seeing the trees in full bloom." His eyes were shining to match his cheerful smile. Athrun was torn, he knew he had to tell Kira he was leaving, but on the other hand he couldn't bear to hurt Kira by telling him he was leaving.

"Hey you know that Bird I told you was preposterous?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, that was my idea that you laughed at." Kira pouted.

"Well I made one for you." Athrun said pulling a green and yellow mechanical bird, not yet switched on.

"I thought you said it was 'preposterous'?" Kira asked in a playfully mocking way.

"Well I was listening to you grumbling, which, by the way only **I** will ever be able to make sense of, and I pieced together all that information and found it quite probable. I knew you thought they would be awesome so I made it for you." Athrun replied. "It was supposed to be for you birthday... but something came up." Those last words were spoken very quietly and Kira almost didn't catch them. The younger boy had his head bowed so that his midnight locks hung in front of his face. He turned the bird on for the second time letting it fly to Kira.

Kira looked to the boy he'd always looked up to catching the little bird on his right index finger. "What came up, Athrun?" His voice in that shy, quiet tone like that he'd used when they first met.

"My dad's moving me and mom away to the PLANTS." Athrun responded and he looked back up into Kira's eyes, tears shining in his own sparkling jewels.

"Well it's not as if you're leaving right away, right? You'll still be here for my birthday in a week and a half, right?" Every word got more and more desperate as the small boy went on. His eyes filled with tears and the little bird hopped up to his shoulder.

Athrun slowly shook his head. "We're leaving tomorrow." He gave simply. Kira's lip trembled and the first tear made it's way over the dam. Kira sniffed trying to keep from all out crying. Athrun had taught him to be strong.

"Why?" His voice was weak and quiet not wanting to believe what his friend just told him.

"I don't know. Dad never said he just told us we were leaving the moon." Athrun looked around them. It was ironic really. It had been around this time of year when he first met Kira near a tree, though it had been an oak.

Kira couldn't keep it in any longer and started sobbing quietly. Athrun came up to hug the small brunet and buried his nose in Kira's soft brown hair. "Sorry, Kira but for now this is farewell. I wish you well in everything you do." He mumbled before placing a small kiss on the top of Kira's head in farewell and started to walk away.

"But you can't leave." Kira said softly to the ground but at Athrun's distance there was no way he could hear. "I love you."

"May we meet again." The blunet called sorrowfully over his shoulder, not trusting himself to look back at his distraught best friend.

"Torii, torii." The little bird called as the younger disappeared from sight. Kira gave the bird a tear filled smile.

"You're Torii aren't you." He told the bird and started walking home, still crying.

The words Athrun spoke stuck with Kira over the years and they did meet again, though on the opposite sides of a war. From then on they kept meeting and always with the promise to kill the other though neither really ever ment it. They seemed to be destined to heartache as they fought never really wishing to be in the position they were in. It now seemed preposterous to follow the path that had seemed so clear when they were younger.

* * *

Wonton: We're contemplating a sequal but we need to finish our Here is Greenwood one-shot first. 

DIF: Review please! this is our first GS ficcy ever.

Randa: We beg of you. TELL US WHAT YOU FEEL! please!

DFF: Just so you know those girls above me all cried while writing this.

Wonton: Shut up, just because we're not emotionless freaks doesn't mean anything, Freak! (Smacks Fire on the head)


	2. The Paths We Take

DFF: This is for all you lazy people who couldn't get up and reveiw the actual story. We deleted the other.

DIF: Please review we really like hearing from you all.

Wonton: Summary- There was a path that two boys were traveling together and it was so clear where they needed to go. As they grew older and were separated this path became rough and unclear. Sometimes that path disappeared completely to their eyes and yet some how they managed to stay on course though it seemed they were lost. 2124

* * *

In an oddly familiar scene two teens sat in the living room in their apartment doing collage work. The two had been roommates for a while now since they restarted collage and they were buried in work. The older was still smaller and more feminine then the younger. He had milk chocolate brown hair that hung around his face in a messy fashion. Brown locks laid down around his face framing his slightly bronzed cheeks. Everything about his face all accented one specific part, his beautiful lavender irises that were more beautiful than anything of that color. The younger was taller and was not effeminate in any way other than his hair length. His hair was a midnight blue color that fell to his shoulders. The dark blue hair contrasted greatly against his pale skin and yet made the emerald jewels of eyes stand out so beautifully.

At the moment Athrun was laying on his stomach on their couch reading some text that they had to read for class. His hair was pulled back in a regular pony tail to keep the long locks out of his eyes but that didn't stop some rouge locks from breaking free and hang around his face. Kira on the other hand was on the ground using the coffee table to do his home work. Kira grinned added one last period and leaned back on his elbows to stare at the ceiling.

Kira finally found out why everything came easily to him. He'd found out during the war from La Creuset that he was genetically altered as an embryo. He was made to be an Ultimate Coordinator with no faults and even more advanced then regular coordinators. He hated it really nothing about him was natural in any way. All of Kira's answers were like they were computer generated and there were many times teachers thought that Kira was cheating and it really sucked when Athrun wasn't in the class cause then they could accuse him completely.

"Hey Athrun do you think I'm weird?" Kira asked out of the blue, still staring at the ceiling.

"No, there are a few quirks here and there but your not weird."Athrun answered with out looking up.

"But I've never been sick or even close to it, I've never had problems comprehending anything, and when I get hurt it's never for long." Kira spoke again. Athrun looked to his friend on the floor and, seeing the seriousness of his face, swung his leg around to sit up.

"Those are just a few quirks other than those things you're perfectly normal. Why do you insist on being weird, Kira?" Athrun said giving his friend a worried look.

Kira looked to his best friend with a look that Athrun just couldn't place. "Am I still normal if I do this?" Kira asked before he got up stood in front of Athrun and kissed him deeply. Before Athrun could even react Kira pulled away and walked to the door, put his jacket on, and opened the door. "I got to get to work." He said and shut the door.

Athrun smiled and shook his head. "I was wondering when that would come back in style, but that was a bit different then they used to be." Athrun looked to Kira's work and his smile turned upside down. "Damn it Kira your already done with your homework?! I know we didn't have any time to complete it in class, too!"

Athrun thought back and remembered the last time this had happened. Last time they had been torn away from each other withing the span of a few months. Athrun wasn't going to let that this time. Also this time Athrun would ask what was up with the peck and run. Athrun thought it might have been something to do with what Kira had whispered as he walked away from him those years ago. The blue haired teen hadn't heard what the lavender eyed boy had said but the peck and run had to have something to do with it.

Kira didn't come back that night. Athrun had wanted to speak with him but Kira had stayed with Lacus who also had Cagali, Yzak, and Dearka over. Kira was upset and slightly depressed he couldn't believe he'd done that. Athrun had always been fine with the peck on the cheek when they were younger but now they were older and that wasn't a peck on the cheek. Athrun would hate him and they would be separated again and that would kill Kira.

"Kira what's the matter?" Cagali asked. Lacus was rubbing the teens back in small circles to help calm him down.

"I did something I shouldn't have. I totally blew our friendship." Kira whispered. Yzak raised an eyebrow but managed to keep back a scathing remark.

"What sign did he give you that made you think he was mad?" Dearka asked. Dearka had seen the blue haired boy get mad over the years that Kira hadn't seen him and knew the signs. So did Yzak but he just went and made Athrun even more pissed.

"I didn't really look at him but even though I gave him kisses good by when we were younger those were on the cheek. Those were totally different then when we were little." Kira whimpered. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Really Strike your totally pathetic! How'd you even make it through the war?" Yzak growled. Dearka glared at his friend with a look that clearly stated 'Not helping any'. "Don't care." Yzak replied to the unspoken words.

"Kira why don't you go home tomorrow and tell Athrun how you feel? I'm sure he would never hate you seeing as he always talked about you." Dearka gave.

"Whoa that was pretty deep there Ethman." Yzak teased.

Cagali turned to her brother. "You really should tell him Kira and if you can't do that just explain the kiss." Cagali had a serious tone to her voice to show that Kira really needed to do this. Kira nodded his head that was now leaned on Lacus' shoulder half a sleep. Lacus sang a small lullaby for him and he fell a sleep completely.

"Dearka could you get him up to the spare bedroom for us?" Lacus asked looking to the teen. Dearka nodded came over and picked him up.

"Does this kid eat anything? Lacus could carry him with no problem!" Dearka exclaimed quietly. Yzak gave him a disbelieving look and came over to take Kira from the blonds arms. Dearka passed the brunet over gently and Yzak's eyes widened.

"My god this kid has to be anorexic." Yzak whispered, walking toward the stairs.

"Athrun says he eats regular meals three times a day with little snacks occasionally." Cagali said reassuringly.

Kira was place upstairs and the next morning Kira left. Kira didn't make his way straight to the apartment but walked around a bit before making his way to his inevitable doom. In Kira's shyness he had become a bit over dramatic, especially when came to Athrun. It was a weird habit of his for his thought to go around in circles and never get anywhere when thinking and he never seemed to notice. So when he finally made his way home his mind was still in the same place that it was last night when he left for work.

The blunet was once again sitting on the couch but this time putting the finishing touches on his newest project. Since Kira was so fond of Torii, or birdii as Athrun liked to call the bird, he decided to make a mechanical cat and watch Torii's reaction to the thing. Just as he finished the door started to open. Athrun quickly hid the cat under the coffee table, just as Kira came in.

"Hello Kira. Where'd you go last night?" Athrun asked lightly.

"Just over to Lacus' place." Kira said shyly hanging up his coat in the closet. Kira was tense waiting for Athrun to blow.

"Okay." Athrun shrugged, looking at Kira. Kira was making his way to his room when Athrun stood up and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. Kira tensed even more than before. " you're really tense right now, why? Are you doing the round about thought thing where your thoughts never go anywhere over a certain subject?" Kira nodded silently. Athrun smiled and placed his chin on Kira's shoulder. "You're also being really shy. I'm not mad about that kiss lat night. I just want to know what's up with the whole peck and run thing. You've been doing it since... A long time." Athrun said lightly

"I have always done it because... I ..." Kira got so quiet that Athrun could once again not hear. "I told you once before but you were to far away." Kira whispered. Athrun smiled a bit more and gave a slight shake of his head.

"Love I couldn't hear you. Your shyness is overwhelming you, so please speak a bit louder." Athrun said sweetly. Kira's eyes widened as he turned to look at the other. " Could you repeat it once more for me?"

"I love you." It was a simple quiet sentence, but so full of raw emotion. Everything that was held in the lavender eyes made Athrun want to kiss the other. And Athrun did. Athrun kissed Kira and held the other teen close to him so he would never lose him. When they pulled back Athrun was still smiling.

"I love you, too." Athrun's voice was soft but not shy. Athrun led the two of them to the couch to sit down. Kira cuddled up to Athrun's side and rested his head on his shoulder. "You know I've been thinking that Torii seems a little lonely." Athrun commented.

"How can Torii be lonely if he's mechanical?" Kira asked his lavender eyes found Athrun's, and the were wide with wonderment.

"Well I programmed Torii to have the behavior and senses of a true bird, with out the whole mating thing, and so he'll need a companion." Athrun responded. Kira nodded and was getting excited. Athrun leaned down a bit and grabbed the cat from under the table. The cat was all grey but it had dark grey stripes like a barn cat and was soft to the touch. "I present to you K.C., Torii's new friend. It was going to be M.K.C. but K.C. sounds better."

"This sounds like an abbreviation for something, what?" Kira said with a smile up to his love.

"Well originally it was Metal Kitty Cat. Now it's just Kitty Cat." Athrun said with a proud smile. Kira shook his head at Athrun.

"That's soo original Athrun." He commented teasingly sarcastic.

"Oh and like Torii is any better?" Came the remark. Torii seemed to have heard his name and came to the cuddling couple. "Torii is just the sound the thing makes."

"Torii isn't a 'thing', Athrun. Torii is a he. Your cat has yet to even have a gender shows how much you love it." Kira was smiling the entire time he made this scathing remark and when he was through he stuck his tongue out.

"K.C. Does to have a gender she's a she." Athrun then lightly bit Kira's wayward tongue and pulled it into his mouth. They both closed their eyes and Kira leaned in to the kiss. Torii being the smart bird he was turned the cat on and they left the room.

Then later on that night Torii and K.C. returned to the living room where their respective masters slept in the other's arms on the sofa. K.C. Curled up on the back of the sofa and Torii perched on her head and the two went in to sleep mode themselves till the two coordinators woke. It was a picture perfect moment that Cagali found when she came in quietly to check on her brother. The blond couldn't pass up the moment and took a picture of the little family. She then left the apartment quietly.

They had started on a path that was at first clear and then became fuzzy and unclear but never once did they give up and they ended up in the other's arms with a little push. Only a little bird and cat will ever know the full extent of their relationship but everyone could tell that they would never part after all they had been through. And the little bird and cat would always be there if there was a spat to remind them of the other. Torii would stand upon Athrun's shoulder and K.C. would follow Kira around to comfort. Athrun, Kira, Torii, and K.C., were and are a small quiet and unbroken family that would never part.

* * *

Randa: If you're nice we'll post a third part.

Wonton: Hope you all liked this and will want the next part!

DIF: TTFN


End file.
